These Things Just Happen
by greengirl82
Summary: We all know that Hotch and Morgan are the strongest men in the BAU, but what happens when they need help? Enter Emily and JJ to save the day...


**These Things Just Happen**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, got it?

Summary: We all know that Hotch and Morgan are the strongest men in the BAU, but what happens when they need help? In comes Emily and JJ to save the day...

A/N: So I making this one a short oneshot, enjoy.

Thanks for reading and remember review.

* * *

><p>"If a woman has to choose between a fly ball and saving an infant's life, she will choose to save the infant's life without even considering if there are men on base." Dave Berry<p>

* * *

><p>Emily and JJ pulled up to an unsub's home and rushed out of their FBI issued SUVs still listening in on their earwigs to Hotch and Morgan who were arguing with an angry overweight unsub while the unsub's wife was attacking Morgan.<p>

"You think this is fair?" the woman said swinging a bat at Morgan "You don't know what real pain is."

"Mrs. Velesco" Morgan said trying to get out of the way of the bat "Put the bat down so we can talk about this."

"Time for talk is over" Mr. Velesco said punching Hotch in stomach "Take him out, baby."

Hotch ducked another blow but winced at the shooting pain that hit his shoulder when the unsub's wife targeted Hotch.

"Hotch!" Morgan shouted causing the wife to turn her attentions back to Morgan who was charging at her.

The unsub sucker punched Hotch again, causing the dark haired agent to fall to his knees, while Morgan landed on his back after a hit to the stomach.

"Well, well, well" Mrs. Velesco said, "Look at what we have here, two FBI agents. What should we do with them baby?"

The unsub looked from Hotch to Morgan, "Well maybe we do them a favor and put them out of their misery like we do the stray pets that come into the shop."

Emily and JJ pulled their guns but paused when they saw the unsub and his wife had Hotch and Morgan on their knees in front of them.

"God" Emily whispered "We need to get them out of there."

"How the hell are we going to stop the unsub?" JJ whispered back watching the unfolding scene.

"Get the shot gun, Sasha." the unsub said.

Sasha walked away while the unsub still had a baseball bat on the FBI agents.

Emily and JJ hid behind an old tractor waiting for Sasha to pass by them to pounce on the older woman.

"One, two..." Emily murmured and she and JJ nodded on three and grabbed the passing woman with Emily grabbing the woman in an headlock, while JJ kicked her to her knees.

"Son of a..." Sasha said loudly only for Emily to cover her mouth to avoid detecting the unsub.

"Do you see any tape or something to shut her up with?" Emily asked JJ as the blonde handcuffed the woman to a pipe on the outside of the property.

JJ looked around and grabbed masking tape placing it over the woman's mouth.

* * *

><p>"You see here agents" Velesco said "You wanted to know why I do the things I do..."<p>

"We know why you do it" Hotch said in his detached tone remembering what he heard Reid said so many times, "You have an anti-personality disorder which is part of the psychopathic personality."

"What?" Velesco asked turning his attention to Hotch "What does that mean?"

"Psychopathology personalities are born with temperamental differences" Hotch said remembering the words "Such as impulse control, cortical under arousal and fearlessness. That fearlessness is what causes you to act upon risk seeking behavior."

"Huh?" Velesco said.

Hotch and Morgan spotted Emily and JJ crouching near a trash bin slowly making their way over.

Looking around for something other then their guns to defend them, JJ saw the man lower the bat while speaking with Hotch over who knew what.

Hotch saw the unsub turn his direction towards the house when Sasha hadn't come back.

"Sasha?" Velesco called out, "What's taking long? Sasha?"

Hotch saw Morgan get closer and both men tackle the unsub who elbowed Morgan in the nose.

"Son of a bitch" Morgan said stumbling backwards and falling on his butt as he held his bleeding nose.

Hotch rushed at the unsub who grabbed him and body slammed him on to the ground causing him to groan at the impact.

Emily and JJ nodded and rushed forward Emily going for the abandoned bat, while JJ swung the golf club she found after they cuffed the wife.

Emily swung the bat hitting the man in the stomach while JJ went for his leg causing the man to stagger and sway.

Velesco looked up, and seeing it was two female agents attacking him, he swung his fist out hitting Emily in the side of the ear.

Narrowing her eyes as she stumbled slightly Emily raised the bat and charged at the man.

"FBI!" JJ said remembering this had to be done by the books, "Freeze."

The unsub grabbed Emily's wrist, causing her to drop the bat, she took her free hand clawing at his face making him grunt at the pain as she lifted her knee kicking him in the gut then her foot shoved him backwards falling on his ass.

While both women rushed towards him, Emily saw JJ pin the man down by his neck with her boot while Emily grabbed her handcuffs, cuffing the man.

Panting for breath while she straddled the criminal's legs she looked over at the two injured men and raised an eyebrow.

"Well don't everyone help at once" Emily joked but saw the look the two battered men shot her "Obviously it's too soon for that."

JJ looked over at the battered men, Hotch was inhaling deeply, gasping for air while Morgan had made use of his sleeve to cover his bleeding nose.

* * *

><p>The four agents, two seemingly war torn, wandered into the bullpen greeted by the chipper and concerned Garcia.<p>

"Oh my poor babies" Garcia said hugging Morgan who grimaced when she touched his nose.

"Watch it" JJ told Garcia "His nose is..."

"No, not his beautiful nose" Garcia said looking Morgan up and down while Hotch tried to slink on through unseen "Don't move, bossman."

Hotch groaned when Garcia hugged him, "Watch out for the ribs." Hotch said lightly.

Pulling back, "How the hell did this happen?" Garcia asked.

"The unsub and his wife" JJ said "They both over powered Hotch and Morgan."

Garcia's eyes widened at that, "Both of you?"

"Yep." Emily said, "Seems as soon as they separated we got the upper hand and apprehended the two."

Garcia saw the black bruise on Emily's forehead and the swollen jaw on JJ.

"You two tussled with the wife while the bossman and hunk scrapped with the unsub, huh?" Garcia asked "My superheroes. Superman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Batman."

Emily and JJ exchanged looks, each smirking.

"What?" Garcia asked "What's with the look?"

"Actually" JJ said lightly seeing both alpha males tense up at what was going to be revealed.

"What?" Garcia repeated eager to know.

"We saved them." Emily finished nodding in Hotch and Morgan's direction "The unsub and his wife were kicking both of their asses."

Garcia gasped, "No."

"Yes." JJ said, "Once the wife walked towards the house to get a shot gun, we took her down, cuffing and gagging her."

"Then we scrapped around with the unsub and it took a bit of work, and a few bumps and bruises on our end but we got him down." Emily added.

"Only because we wore him out for you two," Morgan pouted.

Both women give him a look, which made Hotch grimaced at the sight.

"Well, looks like their is a new band of heroes." Garcia said watching Emily and JJ go to their desks "Wonder Woman and Supergirl don't need any help."

Hotch and Morgan walked slowly up the catwalk and saw Emily and JJ eye them.

"What?" Hotch said trying not to show his pain.

"Just wondering if you needed anything?" Emily said casually not wanting to poke much fun at him.

"Some aspirin and water would be nice." Hotch commented.

Emily smiled as she pulled out the bottled waters and aspirins, handing one over to JJ to give to Morgan as they both went up the catwalk towards the battered heroes.

* * *

><p>"Sure God created Man before Woman. But then you always make a rough draft before a final masterpiece." Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

See the review button? He's missed you, why don't you drop him a line...


End file.
